Quarrel Caused By Uchiha
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Sasuke has finally been caught. All three women had finally caught onto his adultery. What will happen to the man now that he has three pregnant, highly trained, pissed, women in his home?


Hinata was like a delicate flower. Every touch and sound set her into such a mood. It kept her as a great interest to the Uchiha. He was always up for a challenge, especially when it came to setting the mood. It some times takes him more then a hour to do so, but the tasty reward in the end was completely worth it. Because this delicate little flower knows a lot more about nerve points and sexual releases then any woman he had ever experienced. Don't get him wrong he likes the actually act that forces the release, but it's amazing to watch her in action. Not only is her grace almost the end to any man it's absolutely natural. So every quiver and arch caused her to sway in such a way. It made Sasuke moan just thinking about it.

The raven haired man was simple. He thought of only two things and that was to fill his desires and find women that he could manipulate into the shape of desire he pleaded for. That was it so finding only three women to fit these tight regiments was a very shocking and daunting task for him. But nevertheless he shortened is need to only three. In his twisted mind that made absolute perfect sense.

That is tell Sakura and Ino had found out.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Fuck!" He whispered under his breathe.

He dashed down his stairs in a stumbling manor. He licked his fingers and spiked the bedhead he had. The rude awakening would be forgotten though as Sakura's fist met his face. He hit the stairs with his back. Sasuke had received more troublesome pain in his past, but this was only a sneak peek of the torture that she could pave ahead for him.

"Calm down now Sakura."

He held his hands in front of his form. Motioning them closer to himself and towards them. Ino held a beautiful, blushing Hinata behind her. The girl was currently unaware of the situation, therefore her confused expression.

"Calm down! Your telling me to calm down when I thought I was your only one!"

Ino sighed while rolling her eyes. Obviously Sakura wasn't saying what the blond had wanted to blurt out. She pressed Sakura lightly back as she sobbed. She let go of the shy young lady and took front and center. She helped Sasuke up with a elegant sweep. Once up she gave a innocent grin.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I forgive you."

He was shocked to hear the words dribble out of her mischievous mouth. That is tell her fist met his face as well. She just couldn't stand Sakura being the only one that got to send him flying onto his back like a useless animal.

"You ass!"

"Hey let me defend I am a very complex gu-"

"Yeah you will be complex alright after I shove my foot up your ass so hard your guts come out of your mouth!"

"I only decided to date all of you for one reason."

"Because your a horn dog with a constant erection!"

"Um... S-Sasuke is this true?"

The group turned to a crying Hinata. She held her hands to her face as a child does. She was the one he kind a liked the most, he couldn't help it she was so cute!

* * *

After many face blows and a huge screaming fit from Sakura the crowd had settled down for Hinata's sake. The kitchen was full of echoes as Sasuke tried to appease their anger with food.

"So Hinata you said your due date is going to be in eight months on April 2nd?" Ino asked carefully.

She shuffled her fingers together before giving a blunt answer.

"The doctor told me so." She stopped for a moment. "You read that on face book huh?"

"Yep!"

Sakura and Ino were even more irritated now. Sakura was due a week after her and Ino a week after Sakura.

"So Sasuke explain to us how we each have a week difference on our due dates."

Sasuke was still sputtering in the sink over Hinata's confession to a pregnancy. Now not only was Hinata prego, so was all the other women he had screwed. He cursed himself before chuckling.

"Damn I got some good fertility rates.."

"Sasuke-kun? Did you really sleep with Sakura and Ino too... Was that the reason you would disappear so often?"

He turned to face them. Leaning against the sink. He was so screwed right now, no pun intended.

"So she was the reason you wouldn't move in with me."

"So Ino and Hinata offered for move ins and you chose Hinata. Guess this means Hinata doesn't get to torture you..."

Sasuke's eyes grew slightly larger. Ino chuckled before lifting a finger and beginning to explain.

"See we came here for one reason and one reason only Sasuke-kun. And that reason is to get revenge. Since Sakura got the least out of the relationship she gets to castrate you. I will most likely transfer into your head and drive you into circles with your own thoughts tell you realize you will be madly insane for the rest of your life. Hinata now I think she diserves a little bit, especially since she loved you the most."

"Oh Ino let her remove his tongue. That's the least she can do. After all he was good at keeping his mouth shut."

"Whoa! Ladies isn't this a bit much!"

"Sasuke we are all great medical ninja, we are angered easily these days. You brought this on yourself, so Hinata up for the task?"

Hinata shakily nodded.

"Problem solved!"

The girls glared daringly at Sasuke before doing the deeds they had promised.

**Author Note: **So this is a challenge by a fellow fanfiction writer. I was in a hurry so I could update another fic called Evil Plans, but I hope I did well. I know it's a little rushed and I shall try to fix it tomorrow, please tell me of my mistakes! Thank you readers!


End file.
